


Lost Son

by sleepingdragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs searches for the son he was denied by his ex-fiance 24 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs sat at his desk looking at the only picture he had of his son. No one knew that there had been a fiance between Shannon's murder and wife number two. He had just started working at NIS when he had met the young woman at the Bethesda hospital after taking a suspect there to get his broken arm set. They had dated for a year before getting engaged. It was a week before the wedding when she had left him saying that she couldn't marry a man who spent more time chasing criminals than at home with his family. When she left he'd had no idea that she was pregnant but, six months later, she had sent him a letter letting him know that he would be a father again. She had also told him that she would prefer it if he wouldn't contact her or his son until the boy was at least eighteen. He had agreed and six years later she sent him a picture of of his son with a little red-headed girl at a park. He knew that his son was now twenty-four so he felt safe in contacting him once he found his address. To do that he would have to let his team know about him and get their help tracking him down. He decided to start the process by going to Abby and getting her to age the boy in the photo to twenty-four and running his picture through the databases to see if he could get a hit and find out his last name so McGee could run it and find out everything he could. Like an address and phone number.   
Walking down to Abby's lab seemed to take forever that day. He was coming down just after she normally arrived at work so he smiled to hear her music was soft jazz instead of her normal noise that she swore was music.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Good morning, Abby. I've got something I want you to do for me that has nothing to do with a case. It's personal to me."

He handed her the photo and said, "I need the boy in the picture to be aged up to twenty-four then run through facial recognition to see if we can get his last name."

Abby nodded and asked, "Who is he? He looks kind of like you."

Gibbs nodded and said, "That's because he's my son. I was engaged to his mother about two years after Shannon was killed but, she left me a week before the wedding saying I worked to much for her to stay with. I have never even met him and don't know if he even knows who his father is."

Abby nodded and said, "Well, I'll find him for you so you can tell him. Give me about two hours to do the aging and run it through facial recognition. I'll bring the results up as soon as I have them."

Gibbs nodded and headed back up to the bullpen to do whatever work showed up on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleveland

Willow was working on the new demon database in her office when a small alarm went off on her computer. She clicked on the alarm and found that someone was running Xander's face through a recognition program trying to find him. She wondered why since she knew that any police reports or files on their entire group had been classified by the president when they swung by to speak to him as the new Council. With a few taps of the keys she had back tracked the computer that was running the search to a place in Washington DC. She began a more in depth search to a for who the computer belonged to and was concerned that the military was searching for her best friend. She began searching through the database trying to find out what the NCIS people did and if she could find a reason for why they wanted to find Xander. When nothing came up as to a reason she called the number on the website and asked to speak to the director. She had to wait several long minutes before she was transferred to his office.

"Director Vance's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Director Vance about a trace one of his people is running."

"One moment. May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes. My name is Willow Rosenburg."

After being put on hold for several more minutes she was finally put through to the director.

"This is Director Leon Vance. How can I help you, Miss Rosenburg?"

"You can tell me why your people are running one of my people through facial recognition and trying to find him."

"Most likely it has to do with a case that one of my teams are working on. If you will give me the name of the person being searched and a few moments I can talk to my people and find out for sure what's going on."

"Okay. His name is Alexander Harris. I'll call you back in twenty minutes."

Vance gave her the number that went directly to his phone before hanging up and going out to the bullpen. He gave a sigh when he saw Gibbs' team sitting at their desks doing paperwork or maybe even working on cold cases.

He went down and made his way to Gibbs' desk before asking, "You wouldn't happen to be doing a search for one Alexander Harris would you, Gibbs?"

"Why?"

"I've got someone calling to find out why we're running the search. What's the case that young man is a person of interest on?"

"No case, Leon. I'm trying to find him because he's my son and I've never met him. Wanna meet the kid before I die."

Vance sighed and said, "Come up to my office, Leroy. His boss will be calling back in just a few minutes. I want you to explain what the hell you mean."

Gibbs nodded as he stood up to follow his boss.

Five minutes later Vance's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Director, it's Willow Rosenburg again. Did you find out what was going on?"

"Yes, I did, Ms. Rosenburg. I'm placing you on speaker so that you can talk to the agent who was having the search run."

"Ms. Rosenburg, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I was running the search on Alexander because he is my son."

"Say WHAT!?!?! What do you mean, he's your son? If he's your son then where the hell have you been all his life?"

"His mother didn't want me contacting him until he was at least eighteen. I didn't even know his last name until you told my boss. I just want to meet him now that my life has calmed down some and he's over eighteen."

The two men heard her hum softly as she thought for a moment and then she said, "Give me a number where I can reach you and I'll call you back after I talk to Xander. Please stop your search on him before your computers get shut down due to a virus I put on all records dealing with our people."

Vance raised an eyebrow at that and then said, "We will, Ms. Rosenburg."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow sat at her desk tapping her fingers as she thought about how to go about telling her best friend that the man he had always thought of as his father wasn't really his father. Not to mention the fact that his mother had lied to him for his entire life. She finally just decided to get him to come to her office and let her instincts guide her in how to tell him.

She quickly dialed his cell number and, when he answered, said, "Hey, Xan! Can you come to my office when you get a chance?"

*Sure, Wills. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I just need to drop the last of the girls off at school and I'll be there.*

She agreed and hung up to get her thoughts together before Xander got there. She began typing up a report on the search and results of her investigation to send to Giles. She was just finishing it up when there was a knock on her office door.

"Enter!"

The door opened to reveal Xander standing there in all his carpenter glory.

"Hey there, Wills. What did you need to see me about?"

"Sit down, Xan. I have something to discuss with you."

Xander sat down and raised an eyebrow at seeing her so nervous about talking to him.

"Earlier on of the alarms I set on our records on the internet went off. After a little searching I found out that a military investigation team was looking for information on you. I called the company and found that they are from the Naval Criminal Investigation Services."

Xander's brows furrowed and he asked, "What would a Naval Crime company want with me? I haven't had anything to do with the military since that crap with Riley and his group."

She smiled and said, "When I finally got in touch with the guy who ordered the search into you it turned out that the search was actually very innocent. He apparently knew your mother when she was younger. Like, just before you were born."

"So, he was looking for me to get in touch with her?"

"No. He wanted to talk to you. It turns out that they were *together* at least once maybe more. They may have even been dating. Apparently, your dad isn't your dad at all. This NCIS agent is your dad. Your mom told him not to contact you until you were at least eighteen and then his life got a little hectic so he wasn't able to search for you around your eighteenth birthday. He said that his life had finally calmed down and he was now able to search for you and hoped to get to know you. He wants you to call him if you will so he can at least meet you maybe."

Xander was starring at her in shock. She had fallen back on her old habit of babbling so fast no one could understand her unless they had been around her since they were children. He quickly deciphered what all she had just said and then he began to get angry when he realized that his mother had lied to him about who his father was. He stood and began pacing as he thought about what he could do about this turn of events.

"What is this guys name, Willow?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I did some digging of my own into the guy. He was a Marine sniper and has an awesome close rate on his cases at NCIS."

"Leroy Jethro? Really? I guess bad names run in the family. Okay, I think I'll go talk to Giles about this and then I might just call this guy and see about maybe meeting him. If I do decide to go meet him will you come with me, Willow?"

Willow smiled softly and nodded before saying, "Of course I will, Xan. Like I would let you meet someone new without me to calm you down."

They quickly got her report to Giles together and then headed up to his office. 

Giles was giving Buffy some last minute details on a case that needed to be checked out in Washington when the two best friends got there. 

"I don't know what to think about the report sent in by the new Watcher in Washington, Buffy. It sounds like it could be just about anything. I want you to go and check it out then report to me what is going on over there. Once we have a clue as to what is happening we can decide what to do about it."

"Okay, Giles. Hey, Wills. Xan. What's up?"

The two Sunnydale natives told their two friends what was going on and Willow gave Giles the report she had written up about the situation. Giles and Buffy both decided to go with Xander since it was discovered that the NCIS building was in Washington where their current problem was located. Willow placed the call to Agent Gibbs' cell that he had given her and told him that they would be in Washington in two days time to meet with him. She also told him that there would be four of them meeting with him. Once she hung up with him she began getting plane tickets and arranging for a car to pick them up at the airport. When she was done she went up to her room and began packing her suitcases so she was ready when everyone else was. 

The next morning the four of them were dropped off at the airport in London to begin the very long flight back to the States.


End file.
